¡¡Socorro, hay una sangre sucia en mi vida!
by Sybelle Malfoy
Summary: La caída de Voldemort lo ha cambiado todo ¿pero qué hacer con él? ¿una segunda oportunidad? ni él mismo podrá predecir este futuro. Una versión alocada y alternativa del final de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.
1. La Conspiración

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, los personajes en los que me baso no me pertencen, son de JK Rowling, pero la personalidad de algunos de ellos ¡sí, en fin¿qué más os puedo decir? No se me da muy bien explicar la historia,sólo que estará llena de sorpresas para todos los personajes y que espero que os riáis_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CAPÍTULO I: LA CONSPIRACIÓN.**

"La guerra ha terminado, Voldemort ha sido derrotado y con él todos los mortífagos. Finalmente y, como de costumbre, Trelawney se ha equivocado con sus profecías y ni Harry ni Voldemort han muerto… ¿pero como lo haré?" –pensaba Dumbledore, quien, a pesar de las apariencias tampoco había muerto- "estaría mejor muerto que teniendo que resolver este dilema, está claro que no puedo matar a Voldemort así como así, un mago con buen corazón y conciencia no haría eso, y menos yo, que soy Dumbledore, de otro me lo esperaría, pero de mi no"

Eso era un problema, no podían dejar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos en Sacaban pues lograrían salir de allí, ya se había demostrado que los dementotes no eran suficiente para impedirlo, pero tampoco podían matarlos… ¿qué hacer? Desde que El señor Tenebroso había caído todo estaba muy tranquilo, bueno, lo tranquilo que se podía estar en Hogwarts con tanto crío suelto… "pero, un momento" –pensó Dumbledore- "Hogwarts, críos, risas, niños, escuela….¡Voldemort¡Eureka¡Ya lo tengo!"

Dumbledore salió disparado de su despacho en dirección a la Sala de Profesores donde se encontró con todo el profesorado tomando un café y comentando:

- ¡Jajaja, no me hagas reír Severus! –Decía coqueta la Profesora McGonahall- sabes bien que Yo nunca haría eso…

- ¿Ah, no? Pues entonces dime ¿Cómo es posible que a una alumna de Griffindorf se le meta en la cabeza que puede intentar ligar con su profesor de Pociones que es de Slytherin? –comentaba cabreado Severus, que había tenido que echar una maldición a una alumna de quinto que se encontró en su habitación con pocas intenciones de estudiar pociones.

- Pues no tengo ni idea, Sev –Contestó la profesora, que realmente sí que lo sabía, pero que sólo por verle en esa situación haría lo que fuese.

- NO me llames así, que luego nos oyen los alumnos y…..

- ¡ATENCIÓN! – gritó Dumbledore dando un portazo al entrar en la Sala.

Todos los profesores se sobresaltaron, algunos soltaron un pequeño gritito y la mayoría dejaron caer al suelo su taza e café manchando las túnicas de sus vecinos. Nadie esperaba que el Director entrara de esa forma asustándolos a todos que, en realidad, tendrían que estar dando clases, pero un café es un café… eso no se discute. Pasado el susto inicial, las caras de sorpresa fueron tonándose en caras de disgusto por sus túnicas manchadas y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el recién llegado.

Dumbledore estaba parado en la entrada y los miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa, algo raro en los últimos días, pues desde que el Ministerio le había concedido la responsabilidad de decidir qué hacer con Voldemort había sido muy raro verlo en público y mucho menos sonriendo, a pesar de todos los motivos que tenía para ello. Sin embargo, ahora, sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – dijo el mago avanzando lentamente hasta el centro de la estancia, cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta y echando un hechizo insonorizador para que nadie les oyese – ya sé qué es lo que haré con Voldemort.

Todos lo miraron expectantes por saber cual habría sido la solución que habría pensado el honorable mago, _"tendría que ser algo brillante"_, pensó Severus; _"seguro que es una locura como de costumbre"_ se dijo para sí misma Minerva; _"¿Qué, cómo, cuándo?"_ se preguntó Lupin, que había vuelto a dar clases de DCAO y se había quedado dormido debido a sus aficiones nocturnas.

- ¡No me miréis con esa cara! Por fin sé que hacer con Voldemort… ¿acaso no es eso una buena noticia? – la cara de póquer de sus compañeros no cambió.

- Bueno – dijo Minerva cuando consiguió recuperarse del shock- ¿se puede saber QUÉ es lo que has pensado? No vamos a utilizar legirimencia para esto Dumbledore. _"Obviamente cada día está más excéntrico, vete tú a saber qué demonios habrá pensado... ¡por Merlín"_

- Sí, Dinos Dumbledore – animó Lupin qué ya por fin se había enterado del asunto.

- Bueno, al verdad es que ahora me da algo de vergüenza, por lo que vayáis a pensar y eso

Los demás profesores estaban más sorprendidos por momentos, la verdad es que eso de recibir un avada kedavra debía haberle afectado al cerebro, no cabía duda, cada día chocheaba más¡y pensar que ellos le había apoyado!

- Está bien, os lo diré! – gritó Dumbledore como si estuvieran sordos.

- No hace falta que grites – contestó Minerva - te oímos de maravilla y ahora, si me haces el favor, dinos qué has pensado, algunos tenemos que ir a clase ¿sabes?

- Ok, ok, bueno, puesto que no podemos matar a Voldemort ni tampoco dejarlo en Azkaban he pensado que podríamos echarle un hechizo que le borrara la memoria tanto a él como a los mortífagos y….

En ese momento todo el claustro estalló en aplausos, era la mejor idea que había tenido Dumbledore en su vida, sino recordaba nada, no podría representar una amenaza, con suerte estaría en San Mungo como Lockhart, al igual que todos sus malditos mortífagos. Sino recordaban anda y eran incapaces de pensar ¡el mundo estaría seguro!

- Esperad, no he terminado – continuó Dumbledore lanzando un hechizo con el que alzó su voz sobre el jaleo que se había formado – mi idea no termina aquí – todos se giraron a mirarlo – también tendríamos que echar un hechizo desmemoriazante a todo el mundo mágico para que no recordara nada de nada…

Aquí las caras dejaron de ser alegres y comenzaron a mirarlo como a un loco, desmemoriar a todo el mundo mágico ¿a todo el mundo mági¡en qué Voldemort estaba pensando ese hombre! Realmente el avada kedavra le había afectado a las neuronas.

- Pe…pero…¿de qué estás… tás ha...hablando Dumbledore? –preguntó Flitwith

- Me opongo tajantemente –cortó Minerva

- Pero debí haberlo previsto… soy demasiado poderoso, no debí ser yo quien lanzara el avada kedavra –se lamentaba Snape- está así por mi culpa….

- ¡Alto, alto!- gritó de nuevo el mago intentando imponer silencio en la sala por tercera vez- nadie está loco, dejadme acabar con mi idea por favor.

- Ssssssssssi, claro, acaba, Dumbledore –le invitó a continuar Trelawney que hasta ese momento había estado callada- ya sé lo que vas a decir, por eso estaba callada, yo lo he….

- ¿Soñado esta noche¿visto en los posos de te? –se burló Mcgonahall- Sí, Sybill, ya lo sabemos, y ahora Dumbledore, continua por favor –hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que continuara.

- Está bien, pero si esto os ha impresionado, será mejor que invoque unas sillas porque no podréis con lo siguiente –invocó unos cómodos sillones que aparecieron junto a cada profesor – ahora tomad asiento.

Todos hicieron lo que él les indicaba y acto seguido invocó un asiento más alto y se sentó en él. Miró en rededor, como si se dispusiera a impartir una clase magistral, levantó la varita y _"petrificus totalis, así será más sencillo"_ se dijo.

- En fin continuemos¿por donde iba? – se rascó la barbilla pensativo- ¡ah, sí! Desmemorizar a todo el mundo mágico, bien, pues una vez hallamos hecho esto, vosotros también sufriréis el hechizo, menos yo –todos hubieran protestado pero era imposible porque estaban petrificados- la idea es borrar la parte de Voldemort dejando el resto de la memoria intacta. Como bien sabéis, es un hechizo muy complicado ya que podríamos borrar recuerdos que no queremos, por eso, lo haré yo. Creo que ya está.

El hechizo cesó y todos se lanzaron a preguntar, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, Dumbledore tomó de nuevo la palabra.

- En cuanto a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, no solo les borraremos la memoria, sino que les pondremos otros pensamientos, redecoraremos un poco su personalidad, sin perder algo de su esencia. Así por ejemplo, de Lucius Malfoy borraremos su afición a los mortífagos y su odio a los sangre sucia y todo eso, pero no podremos quitar su arrogancia y algo de su crueldad, no sé si me habéis entendido… ¡todo el mundo a cocinar!

- Espera un momento –le interrumpió Remus- una cosa ¿qué eliminarás y qué dejarás de Voldemort? Y, bueno, entiendo lo de los mortífagos, que tienen hijos y esas cosas pero ¿por qué tomarnos esa molestia con Voldemort?

- Bueno, Voldemort es el producto estrella, de él me ocuparé yo, cambiaremos algunas cosas y otras no, ya lo decidiré yo… pero lo más importante es que le daremos otra oportunidad.

Todos le miraron con la boca abierta, esto cada vez se complicaba más ¿otra oportunidad a Voldemort¿Pero de qué estaba hablando ese viejo chiflado¿y qué era eso de "ocuparse él"?

- Veréis, lo que haré será lo siguiente, además de un hechizo desmemorizante, de cambiarle la personalidad y todo, también le rejuveneceré hasta los 17 años, entonces, le incluiré como alumno en Hogwarts…¡hasta se puede hacer amigo de Potter¡Los dos tendrían la misma edad!

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, era tan absurdo que tenía que resultar, sí tendría que resultar ¿desde cuando Dumbledore se equivocaba?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Qué os parece? Sí ya lo sé que suena muy pero que muy absurdo, pero me pareció interesante la teoría, pronto subiré la continuación. Espero que os vaya gustando y me dejéis muuuuuchos reviews!

Besos


	2. Azkaban

**Bueno, aquí subo un nuevo capítulo, para continuar algo la historia. Los capitulos son cortitos, pero espero que os gusten y me dejéis muchos reviews!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AZKABAN**

Todo estaba preparado, dentro de poco Dumbledore se trasladaría a Azkaban donde realizaría los hechizos oportunos para conseguir su objetivo: darle una segunda oportunidad a Voldemort y cambiar ciertos aspectos y recuerdos de los demás mortífagos.

Todos los profesores habían trabajado mucho en ello, se habían esforzado de verdad, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había tenido que vigilarlos muy de cerca porque algunos, como Severus Snape estaban haciendo de las suyas _"¡Anda, pero si me he confundido!"_ le dijo cuando lo pilló in fraganti, sí, como si él alguna vez se confundiera vamos.

Las pociones estaban listas, todo revisado, sólo esperaba la escolta del Ministerio que le conduciría a Azkaban.

-----

Mientras, en Azkaban, donde Voldemort y sus secuaces mortífagos estaban retenidos, el ambiente era muy distinto. La prisión no era demasiado horrible, los dementores ya no suponían ningún problema desde que se habían unido al Señor Oscuro en la guerra, ya no formaban parte de Azkaban, por lo que la prisión se basaba en una mera retención, sin ningún tipo de castigo psicológico.

En una oscura celda, un hombre de largo cabello rubio y fría mirada gris estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared mirando melancólicamente el cielo a través de los barrotes. Recordaba amargamente a su hijo, su pequeño Draco, y a su esposa. Su familia sufría por su encierro, él lo sabía, pero, a pesar de todo, debía agradecer que ellos no hubieran sido apresados, que continuasen en libertad. Nunca se habría perdonado no poder salvar a su hijo, tan joven y prometedor. Nunca jamás haría nada que pudiera ponerle en peligro, nunca confesaría que Cissy y Draco también estaban involucrados en aquello.

Lucius Malfoy se levantó y comenzó a deambular por la limitada y húmeda estancia pensando en lo que había sido su vida, a lo largo de sus cuarenta años había sido feliz, recordaba aún el día en que conoció a Narcisa, su sonrisa, su desdeñosa falta de interés y como él la había conquistado. Fueron tiempos felices. Después, el nacimiento de Draco le había hecho más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera pensado, su pequeño vástago y, al recordarlo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara sobre su perfecta y pálida mejilla.

De repente, tomó conciencia de donde se encontraba. Estaba en Azkaban por apoyar al Señor Oscuro, por seguir sus ideas, por orgullo… por…. Ahora no importaba, lo que realmente importaba estaba fuera de alcance. _"Lo sabías, Lucius, no te mientas, siempre supiste que este era uno de los finales. Toda tu vida destrozada, tu posición, tu reputación…toda tu maldita sangre limpia pisoteada y vejada, ahora no te hagas el sorprendido"_, le decía su conciencia, la única y más cruel de sus compañeras.

Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a deambular por la reducida estancia de un lado a otro tratando de pensar con claridad. Lucius era muy apuesto, alto y bien parecido, sus ojos eran inmensos pozos helados en los que sumergirse y su desdeñosa sonrisa aún era capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo, como antaño. Pero él no era el mismo: parecía derrotado e indefenso.

-------

La Luna llena iluminaba una pequeña celda en la que una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro lloraba amargamente. Bellatrix Lestrange intentaba no pensar, de nuevo se veía recluida entre aquellos muros donde ya estuvo en otros tiempos, por doquier se veían las marcas de entonces, pero ahora algo había cambiado: los dementores no estaban recordándole una y otra vez sus más ocultos temores y los peores momentos de su vida., aunque eso ya no importaba, muchos de ellos se habían hecho realidad.

Su señor había caído, y ella con él, pero no importaba, había conseguido estar al menos unos años más con él, _"si en este momento muriera, sería feliz, al menos pude tenerlo"_ pensó observando la lúgubre sala en la que se encontraba y pensando que él estaría a pocos metros. Bellatrix había amado a Tom Riddle desde el mismo momento en que le vio, había estado enamorada de él durante todos estos años y se había conformado con el amor que él le había dado. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no podía olvidar el momento en el que Tom le confesó sus planes, cuando su amado se convirtió en el terrible Voldemort y ella se vio obligada a seguirlo. Desde entonces su única preocupación había sido estar a su lado, incluso a pesar de cometer los peores crímenes, pero nunca, NUNCA le había abandonado. Cuando se vio obligada a contraer matrimonio se juró a sí misma guardar su amor donde nunca nadie pudiera destruirlo, hasta el día en que su espíritu fuese libre para seguirlo.

Tras su matrimonio, su mundo no tardó en hundirse cuando Voldemort cayó la primera vez, pensó que lo había perdido para siempre, que la muerte se lo había arrebatado, pero en su interior crecía la esperanza de que no fuese así, de que él, tan inteligente y astuto hubiera planeado vencer a la muerte y así fue. Cuando regresó era más poderoso y ella le amaba más aún después de haberlo perdido, realmente era feliz. Pero ahora, recluida allí volvía al punto de partida.

-------

Se oían unos gritos sobrehumanos, gritos desgarradores de rabia e impotencia y golpes en las paredes. Los carceleros, a pesar de llevar su varita mágica y de que el prisionero estaba desarmado aún temían acercarse a aquella celda. En su interior un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos rojizos gritaba y maldecía mientras golpeaba con los puños cerrados las paredes como si quisiera destrozarlas. Su piel era totalmente pálida y este rasgo se acentuaba a la luz de la Luna.

"_¡Yo… yo - gritaba- soy Voldemort! El mago más temido del mundo, y nadie me detendrá"_, tenía accesos de rabia incontrolada, este era uno de ellos. Durante el último habían tenido que hechizarlo para poder administrarle un calmante ya que la población de la prisión le temía. De repente, unos pasos se apresuraron por el corredor que llevaba hasta su celda y varios magos armados con varitas aparecieron en el umbral.

- Señor Riddle, cálmese, no nos obligue a…. –comenzó uno de los empleados a hablar.

- ¿Qué no le obligue a qué? –Voldemort estaba mirando hacia la ventana y, al sentir el ruido de la puerta se había girado poco a poco provocando que a todos se les helara la sangre. Tenía una mirada asesina y una sonrisa cínica se había dibujado en sus labios.

- Señor Riddle –habló otro de los carceleros, más alto y fornido que el anterior- no queremos tener que emplear _otros _métodos…. –continuó haciendo hincapié en la palabra otros. Si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, nunca hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Voldemort se volvió a girar como si nada hubiera ocurrido lo que devolvió algo de confianza a los guardias. De repente se giró y gritó _"Accio", _una varita voló hacia sus manos provocando el pánico entre los magos que allí se encontraban. _"Petrificus totalis"_ gritó y todos quedaron petrificados, observando con auténtico terror como estaban a merced de aquel ser depravado. Voldemort comenzó a reírse como un loco, miró la varita que tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a gritar _"Avada Kedavra"_ sobre sus víctimas, sin embargo algo se lo impidió.

- ¡Cruciatus! –Voldemort cayó al suelo entre grandes gritos y aspavientos retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En fin ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que en los próximos capítulos pueda avanzar un poco más, lo que ocurre es que quería mostar un poco como habían quedado los mortífagos pero no me lio más...Besos


	3. Many Meetings

**Como bien sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling y bla, bla, bla... que ****tods**** os conocéis el disclaimer. Aquí subo el tercer capi, espero que os gusto y a ver si la retomo más en serio.**

**Un abrazo,**

**Sybelle**

****

**oOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Many Meetings**

****

Era el primer día de clase. 1 de septiembre. Los alumnos estaban visiblemente emocionados mientras esperaban en el andén 9 y ¾ al Expreso que les llevaría a Hogwarts. La mayoría se despedía de sus familias mientras iban cargando sus pesados baúles en el tren. Sin embargo, junto a uno de los vagones, apoyado en la puerta, un joven alto y de cabello oscuro, de no más de 17 años, estaba solo observando el ambiente. Un mechón rebelde caía sobre su cara ocultando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Vestía ropa _muggle,_ aunque no parecía demasiado cómodo en ella. Continuamente miraba su reloj de pulsera y giraba su cabeza buscando a alguien que no llegaba. Media hora después, el Expreso comenzó a pitar avisando que en breve partiría hacia su destino, por lo que el joven, soltando un gruñido malhumorado, comenzó a subir sus baúles al tren mientras maldecía en voz baja ante la espera que había tenido que soportar.

Una vez consiguió subir todos sus bártulos se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento en el que acomodarse y pasar el viaje lo más cómodo y tranquilo posible, lejos de indeseables alumnos de los primeros cursos. No en vano él era un veterano y de algo debía servirle ese privilegio. Tras unos minutos pasando delante de un compartimiento y otro, en el que algunas chicas le habían ofrecido amablemente (y no tanto) acomodarse, al fin encontró uno que parecía a su disposición. Entró en él y dejó sus cosas tiradas de mala manera para evitar que cualquiera que tuviera intención de entrar, lo intentase. Se sentó frente a la ventana y estiró sus largas piernas ocupando la totalidad del espacio.

Poco a poco el tren comenzó a moverse y la gente del andén pronto se volvió una mancha borrosa. Su destino lo esperaba y un nuevo curso, el último, se abría ante él. Se recostó un poco más, puso las manos bajo su nuca y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que estaba cómodamente tendido en su cama cuando, de repente, una voz le sobresaltó:

- ¡Ahhh¡Neville Longbottom, parece que nunca cambiarás! –era la voz de una chica algo estridente- has derramado tu zumo de calabaza sobre mi túnica.

- Lo… lo… siento –Longbottom, azorado, intentaba disculparse ante el enfado de la muchacha.

El chico, que se había incorporado, volvió a recostarse y a cerrar los ojos. Le quedaba un largo trayecto por delante y estaba pensado en una más que merecida venganza para su amigo. Nadie le hacía esperar en el andén un buen rato para, finalmente, no llegar. Quizá hubiera subido a otro vagón… así pues, si quería verle ¡qué le buscara! Un Slytherin nunca jamás se perturbaba por una tontería de ese calibre. Si Malfoy le necesitaba, ya le encontraría. Aquel año iba a ser el mejor y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios es este desorden!? –de nuevo aquella voz- ¿¡se puede saber qué estás haciendo!?

- ¿Perdona? –el chico volteó su cabeza para ver mejor- no creo haberte invitado a entrar.

- No necesito que me invites, el tren es libre y yo soy prefecta de Gryfindor, por lo que debo velar que…

- ¿Prefecta? –su voz se volvió arrogante- ¿Gryffindor? Creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, preciosa. Soy de Slytherin, por lo tanto fuera de tu jurisdicción.

Sorteando las maletas y baúles que había diseminados por todo el compartimiento, la muchacha se situó ante la ventana de modo que podía ver perfectamente el rostro del chico. Enarcó una ceja y, levantando un dedo, se dispuso a soltar una de sus reprimendas, casi, casi, aprendidas de memoria. Sin embargo, al mirarle, no pudo sino soltar un ruidito de sorpresa.

- Hum¿qué te ocurre ahora? La carne de burro no se transparenta y no me permites ver el paisaje, nena.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero? –aunque sus palabras sonaron carentes de todo sentido.

- Bueno, eres una Gryffindor –le dijo mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo. Era una chica de estatura media, de cabello castaño y rizado, con grandes y expresivos ojos pardos a la vez que un cierto aire culto, sin embargo, llevaba escrito en la cara su pertenencia a aquella casa… ¡lástima!.

Justo en aquel momento, la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y un chico apareció en el marco. Era alto, muy apuesto, con una larga cabellera rubia que llevaba suelta y fríos ojos grises que inspeccionaban la sala desdeñosos.

- ¿Acaso está prohibido dormir en este maldito tren? –gritó el chico moreno visiblemente contrariado.

- Vamos tío, deja de hacerte la víctima –comentó el recién llegado- esto es una pocilga… no sé donde dejar mis cosas. Lamentaría que se confundieran con las tuyas, porque tengo un par de pociones que…

- Te quieres callar, Lucius.

Malfoy iba a contestar cuando, por primera vez en toda la conversación, se percató de la presencia de la joven. Levantó el mentón y sonrió de lado, como tantas veces había ensayado, sabiendo cual sería el resultado. Examinó a la chica y, por último, reparó en la insignia de prefecto que lucía en sus ropas.

- ¿Una prefecta? –preguntó- avanzas muy rápido, Tom.

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, me estás levantando dolor de cabeza! –le contestó su interlocutor de mal tino- y tú, haz el favor de marcharte de una vez.

La chica abrió la boca para contestar, pero Lucius Malfoy se adelantó.

- ¡Ey! Espera… tú eres Granger, la-prefecta-perfecta –soltó con sorna- ¿qué demonios haces a solas con un Slytherin?

- Malfoy, deja de inventar –contestó Tom.

- ¿Inventar? Espera a que esto se sepa en Hogwarts… creo que a tu novio, ese pasmado de Weasley, le hará mucha gracia, Granger. No te preocupes, tu popularidad aumentará –y, mientras se carcajeaba, con uno de sus largos y dedicados dedos acarició la barbilla de la chica.

Hermione apartó de un manotazo la caricia que le prodigaba y con odio en los ojos les gritó a ambos:

- Soy una prefecta, con mucha más credibilidad que vosotros dos –les señaló alternativamente-. No queráis saber lo que puedo inventar. Dos Slytherin aquí, Lucius Malfoy y Tom Riddle. Tan solitos, haciéndose arrumacos¡qué par de tórtolas! Eso sí que sería noticia en Hogwarts… ya veo los titulares.

- No te atreverás…- por primera vez, Riddle se incorporó en toda su estatura

- ¿Quién me lo impedirá¿Acaso tú? –Tom había sacado su varita y se disponía a puntar a la joven.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Tom? –Malfoy le había agarrado por detrás intentando arrebatarle la varita antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

- Esta te la guardo, Riddle, -dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta- lamentarás este día todo el curso.

Riddle y Malfoy volvieron a quedar a solas en el compartimiento. Lucius tomó asiento donde pudo y, varita en mano, comenzó a colocar las maletas de ambos en su lugar, haciendo de aquello un lugar habitable. Acto seguido imitó a su compañero y, recostándose, comenzó a observar el paisaje por la ventana.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre, Tom? –preguntó observando la torva mirada de su compañero.

- Nada.

- Tío, te conozco desde primero, sé cuando te pasa algo.

- Solo… es esa maldita sangre sucia. –hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el lugar donde la prefecta había estado momentos antes-. Me la encuentro en todos sitios. Parece que me persiguiera. Siempre al acecho de que haga algo mal…

- Vamos, tío, olvídate de eso. Este es nuestro último año. Vamos a triunfar, te lo garantizo… por cierto ¿has visto algún cambio notable en alguna Slytherin? –este comentario provocó las carcajadas de los dos amigos, que volvieron a la normalidad.

- Lucius, nunca cambiarás…

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el Salón. De un momento a otro la ceremonia de Selección terminaría. Las mesas de las casas estaban llenas y todos aplaudían a los nuevos miembros que se iban uniendo a las mismas.

En la mesa de la izquierda, decorada en verde y plata, Tom y Lucius reían a carcajadas mientras miraban hacia las demás mesas. Junto a ellos, estaban los hermanos Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. e Igor Karkarov que conversaban animadamente de cómo habían pasado sus vacaciones. Muy cerca también se encontraba Bellatrix Black que no dejaba de mirar a Riddle mientras comentaba con Pansy Parkinson el gran parecido entre Draco Malfoy y Lucius, que realmente parecían hermanos más que primos lejanos.

- Vamos, Lucius, no me digas que te has traído tu gran reserva de whisky de Fuego –comentó a sabiendas de la respuesta Igor Karkarov.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Karkarov? Este año nos divertiremos a gusto.

- Sí, aunque creo que Bellatrix tiene pensado divertirse con alguien en especial… -dejó caer intencionadamente Barty Crouch Jr. Que observaba desde hacia un rato con envidia las miradas que la chica echaba a Riddle- es una pena que el mundo esté tan desaprovechado.

- Venga tíos, dejaos de tontería, Bella es como mi hermana, nunca intentaría nada con ella… aunque Pansy, no sé, quizá para un rato –

- No te hagas el duro, Tom, que todos sabemos el "incidente" con la Prefecta-perfecta –estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Oh, sí, la tengo loca, pero que muy loca! –rió en voz alta provocando que la mesa de Ravenclaw se girara para ver de donde provenía semejante escandalera - ¿y vosotros qué miráis?

En la mesa opuesta, donde estaban situados los alumnos de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger echaba miradas furtivas a su alrededor. Desde que había bajado del Expreso de Hogwarts no parecía la misma. Apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con sus compañeros y con Ron Weasley, su novio.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre, Hermione? –Preguntó Ron cansado de hablarle sin obtener el más mínimo indicio de atención por su parte.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? –movió su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos pelirrojos cayeras suavemente sobre su rostro ocultando sus emociones- mira, cuando quieras hablar, búscame.

Hermione apenas se percató de lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, concretamente en otra mesa. Ese maldito Riddle… ¡cómo se había atrevido! Y su compañero, Lucius Malfoy, aunque tenía que reconocer que tenían algo que… ¡no! Eran unos imbéciles. Ningún Slytherin se reía de ella y menos aquellos dos…. (Palabras para mayores de 17 años mágicos). Tenían todo un curso por delante y ya se encargaría ella de que pagaran cara su osadía, fuere como fuere.


End file.
